


Photos

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, idek have a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is a casual guy who does photography for money only, and one day he meets a new model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's b-day it is? A lil shit named Noiz. Not proofread, so its probs shitty. its almost, 12, so bedtime for me. Hope u all can enjoy somewhat ;v;

“…Done.” Noiz stood up slowly with his camera, sighing softly and taking it off around his neck. While he started to pack his belongings away, the model that he was just taking pictures of walked over with a shy smile, traces of makeup still visible upon her cheeks.

_Her perfume smells gross._

“N-Noiz-san, thank you for the hard work today!” The model did a bow immediately after her sentence, purposely showing off her cleavage to Noiz. However, Noiz only mumbled thanks and began to walk away. The model stood back up with a pout, turned on her heels and walked away with loud clicks.

“Thanks Noiz-san, these photos look amazing as usual!” The model’s manager had a giant grin plastered onto his lips, but Noiz only nodded briefly before walking away. The manager snorted and turned, the grin disappearing within a mere second. This was how everything worked nowadays, Noiz understood it all too well. He did grow up in such an environment after all.

He picked up his bag specifically designed for his camera and placed it gently inside it, heading back home to get the photos printed and sending them to the manager. The way he worked might’ve been different from other photographers, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t particularly interested in photography anyways, he only started because it seemed to be easy and earned him money quicker. _Might as well pick up some pizza for tonight’s dinner as well._  

* * *

 

Noiz sat alone in his apartment, one hand with a hot slice of pizza while the other scrolled through the list of updated models who are in look of a photographer. His eyes lazily scanned through every single one of them, but they were all too boring. Same kind of heavy make up, same kind of girly smiles and same kind of low IQs. _Boring…_

His eyes left the list of models and towards the other list of new models. Noiz didn’t prefer new models since they had near to no experience, and they were always too nervous. The photos he took for them never sold very well. He continued scrolling with a heavy heart, feeling as if he’s not going to find any good candidates soon. Then, his hand stopped.

Emerald eyes set upon a pair of bright hazel ones, and interest lit up within them. Noiz clicked in on this model’s picture, enlarging it and taking a better look. The model had unusually long hair for a man, and it was blue as well. His features weren’t top notch, but they definitely weren’t bad. The photo was from shoulder up only, so Noiz could only see the model’s face. It irritated him somewhat, but its whatever, his mind is already set on this one.

Noiz glanced to the side, reading off the small section that had the model’s details.

“Aoba Seragaki, 23 years old, 175cm tall…so older than me, but shorter than me. Heh.” Noiz hummed out of amusement, finishing off the last piece of pizza and picking up his phone, dialling the number below the picture of Aoba. 

* * *

 

“My, my, thank you for hiring our Aoba-kun! He’s still very young and he’s just gotten into the modelling business, so please excuse any mistake he makes!” Aoba’s manager smiled apologetically and bowed many times, the formality of it making Noiz a little uncomfortable.

“It’s fine. Where’s Aoba Seragaki?” He spoke as he set his bag down on a table, taking out his camera and turning it on. He didn’t like wasting time, besides, he chose this Aoba Seragaki on a whim in the first place. It’d be best if he can get this done over with in no more than an hour.

“Ah yes, he’s just getting changed and ready. Oh, here he is. Aoba-kun!” Following the direction of the manager’s voice, Noiz turned to face the figure now approaching. As the figure got closer, Noiz felt the interest within him peak again.

“Hello, I’m Aoba Seragaki! Today I’ll be under your care!” Noiz stood still as he watched Aoba bow deeply after his sentence, his long azure hair falling before his shoulders.

“It’s fine. Today I’m going to be taking some posed shots and then some shirtless, that’s fine right?” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

“Yes, that’s fine.” Noiz thought a more surprised or shocked expression would cover Aoba’s face, but there was no hint of disturbance in it. Rather, he seems strangely calm about this. _Well whatever, not my problem._  

* * *

 

“Then, take off your shirt.” With one more click, Noiz lowered his camera and watched as Aoba started to unbutton his shirt one by one, revealing his pale and smooth skin beneath. The sight was nothing but alluring, and Noiz even found himself wanting to feel his skin. _…The fuck. Let’s just get this over with already._

Raising his camera once more, Noiz focused his vision on the screen of the camera only, blocking out all other images and sounds, concentrating solely on the image of Aoba through his camera lenses. If he had to be honest, Aoba was the kind of guy he liked working with. No complaints, no sucking up, and no wasted time. Just getting straight to the point. _His skin looks really smooth even through my camera…wonders what it feels like to touch it._

_Wait._

_What._

Clicking his tongue in annoyance at the thought that just entered his mind, Noiz refocused on the job he had to do right now, a small part of him still secretly admiring Aoba’s skin. His hands clicked with uneven intervals, capturing the best of Aoba’s body and expression at the perfect angles, but eventually, something felt wrong.

Noiz had noticed it the moment he started, but now it was clear. He wasn’t doing anything at all, more like, his body was doing all the work. It seemed as if his body knew exactly what to do, taking the shots at the right angles and all that, and his eyes were concentrated on no one else but Aoba.

_Weird…this doesn’t happen normally._

_But that guy does look…interesting._

Without realizing himself, Noiz had already finished taking all the photos. He blinked away from his thoughts, standing up slowly and lowering his camera. Aoba gave a smile and walked on over, glimmers of excitement in his hazel eyes. Noiz on the other hand stared at Aoba’s bare chest before turning away and grabbing Aoba’s coat, throwing it into his face.

“It’s winter, you’re going to get sick.”

Noiz watched as Aoba’s eyes widened for a brief second, then a bright smile spread across his lips. Noiz only shrugged and handed the camera towards Aoba for him to see the photos he had taken, waiting for a shower of compliments like usual. However, he heard nothing of the sort. After not hearing anything from the other for a while, Noiz looked down, and what he saw was…weird.

Aoba had his eyes practically glued to the camera, eyes widened in disbelief at the photos of him. His cheeks turned red when he flicked through the shirtless pictures, as if he has never seen photos of himself before. Of course it wasn't that, but rather, how perfectly Noiz had captured ever single one of his expressions. It almost looked like he was...

He gulped, quickly handing the camera back to Noiz while avoiding eye contact.

“Y-yea, that looks good! Thanks, Noiz-san!” Hearing Aoba saying his name with the formal prefix, Noiz cringed.

“Noiz.”

“Hm?” Aoba had put his shirt back on, then the coat which Noiz threw at him. He looked towards Noiz, going over the word he thought he just heard.

“Noiz is fine, don’t add the ‘-san’ part.”

“Well…if you say so, Noiz.” A small grin naturally lifted up the corners of Noiz’s lips, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared into a frown yet again. _…I’m acting weird._

“Well, thanks for your hard work, Noiz! I’ll hopefully see you again in the future!” Aoba bowed and worded his thanks, turning with his manager and heading for the door. Noiz watched as the two slowly walked away, his frown deepening at Aoba’s manager’s hand that was placed onto Aoba’s back.

“Oi.” His lips had moved before his mind could, and immense regret filled Noiz’s mind. What has been said, cannot be taken back however. _…whatever._

“Yes?”

“I’ll see you next week.”

“…excuse me?”

“Here, same time, next week. Turn up.” Aoba stood in silence, but after only mere seconds he grinned, nodding his reply to Noiz. He turned back around, walking out the door yet again. Noiz sighed heavily to himself as he began to pack away his tools, questioning the actions he had done before.

_That was definitely weird._

_And this feeling…I hate it._

_But I don’t._

 


End file.
